


《黑犬》第一章 是大狗狗呀

by Anthomy313



Series: 《黑犬》（Black dog） [1]
Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, 正泰cp - Fandom, 泰正CP, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthomy313/pseuds/Anthomy313
Summary: 第一章  是大狗狗呀“哇，好漂亮的狗狗”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: 《黑犬》（Black dog） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620706
Kudos: 8





	《黑犬》第一章 是大狗狗呀

窗外的蝉鸣和明亮的日光，啊，是炎热的暑假。

断断续续写着的作业摊开在书桌上，喜欢的漫画书离开书架躺在身旁。在昼长夜短的夏日里，时间过得好慢呀.....  
金泰亨百般无聊地躺在房间的榻榻米上，看着窗外发呆，不时挠挠身上痒痒的地方。  
此时有一股温柔的风从窗外吹进，房间里有了书页哗啦哗啦翻动的声音，欢迎着这股温柔的力量。

灿烂的日光，鼓动起窗帘的贪玩的风，还有空气中漂浮的小小灰尘，都是在涌动的泰亨房间里的能量。在这平和的能量场里，泰亨自身的能量场受到环境的调解，无聊乏闷的心情慢慢平和下来，因出汗而发痒的地方也慢慢不再嚣张。  
他受到治愈般放松地躺着，合上眼闭目养神。

这承载万物的世间是一个能量场，由各种能量组成。  
当能量聚集到一定程度，或者是发生强烈的变化，人能够感知到甚至是受到影响。我们常说的灵媒、巫师，其实是富有灵气或者灵感的人，他们可以化这些力量为己用，达到目的。  
每个人自身也有能量场，会受其他能量的影响，或是吸引其他能量。  
能量的来源与环境有关，比如说，环着山岚的悠远青山与弥漫着烟酒气的喧闹酒吧，给人的能量影响就是不同的；前者是薄荷味道的舒爽平和，后者是烧焦东西味道的闷涩烦躁。

因为爸爸妈妈工作的关系，金泰亨在乡下跟着爷爷奶奶一起生活。乡下没有繁华都市的喧嚣，喧嚣的是夏日的蝉鸣。

真的好无聊呀......泰亨心里嘀咕着。

“泰亨啊，要不要跟着奶奶一起去集市呀？” 奶奶的声音传进房间里。  
泰亨闻言弹坐起来，大着嗓门回答 “内~ 我要去！！” 于是屁颠屁颠地跑出房间，牵着奶奶的手去集市。

泰亨在夏日的集市上看到了解暑的红红西瓜，但是它没能停住泰亨的目光。  
最终，泰亨的目光落在那抹草莓的红红上。仅仅是看着这抹草莓红，好像就已经尝到了草莓的香甜。  
“奶奶，我想吃草莓。” 泰亨拉拉奶奶的手，跟奶奶撒娇。  
“好啊， 我们泰亨最喜欢吃的草莓。你去拿吧。” 奶奶笑着点点头，温柔地看着泰亨挑选草莓。

“你挑了很多草莓呢，哎一古，真的是很喜欢草莓呢” 水果摊阿姨看着泰亨将袋子慢慢装满，跟泰亨打趣。  
泰亨抬头笑笑，四方嘴表达着因即将品尝草莓的喜悦。

泰亨将草莓一颗一颗装进袋子里，一点一点把期待填满。轻轻捏起草莓的茎，哎一古这颗草莓突然掉了！轱辘轱辘在地上滚出去了，泰亨追上想捡回来。草莓一路滚到了一只黑色犬足，碰到爪爪停了下来，泰亨也跟着停了下来。  
泰亨被吸引住定定一看，目光从草莓转移到眼前的黑犬，从下往上打量着，并没有先捡起草莓。

哇，好漂亮的狗狗。  
眼前的黑犬体型并不大，应该是只年轻的狗狗。他挺拔地站着，身姿神气；毛色乌黑发亮，看着很精神，想必摸上去也很顺滑吧；他蜜糖色的大眼睛通透清澈，倒映着泰亨，不时眨巴一下；微张的嘴巴吐着小舌，轻轻地哈着气，毛茸茸的耳朵往后摆了一下，他似乎也在好奇地打量着泰亨。

泰亨蹲下来，捡起黑犬足边的草莓送到他的嘴边，对狗狗说：“你要吃草莓吗？ 很好吃的哦 ”  
黑犬低头看看草莓，嗅了嗅，没有要吃的意思。他慢慢地摇了摇尾巴，继续看着眼前的泰亨。

泰亨觉得狗狗好像在对自己微笑，狗狗摇尾巴代表对自己有好感，或许可以摸摸他？于是泰亨抬起手慢慢伸向狗狗头顶，黑犬依然是慢慢地摇着尾巴，看着泰亨，没有拒绝或者反抗的意思。  
泰亨如愿地摸到了狗狗，他的毛果然跟想象的一样柔顺，还有一丝温暖。  
泰亨顺势摸向狗狗的耳朵，掌心传来毛绒绒的轻柔触感。黑犬歪头蹭着泰亨的掌心，蹲坐下来，尾巴贴着地面摇着，看来他是喜欢泰亨的抚摸的。  
“哎一古，闹木kiyo” 泰亨的四方嘴出现了，他捏捏黑犬的小耳朵，弯起手指挠挠黑犬的脖子和下巴，黑犬温顺地随着动作抬起头，满足地眯起眼睛。

“它好像很喜欢你呢” 奶奶也提着草莓过来了。  
“哇，好漂亮的狗啊。” 奶奶走进一看，发出跟泰亨一样的感叹。  
“奶奶，它看起来很有灵性呢” 泰亨起身，提过奶奶手里的草莓。  
“狗狗，我要走啦，这颗草莓送给你，我们是好朋友啦~” 泰亨弯腰将那颗草莓放下，摸摸黑犬的脑袋，“安扭~~”  
说罢，泰亨牵着奶奶走了。  
黑犬目送着他们，尾巴一扫一扫的。待他们走远了，黑犬叼起泰亨留下的草莓，轻快地转身走开。

夜里，泰亨和爷爷奶奶坐在一起吃饭。  
奶奶做了好多好吃的，爷爷说着最近发生的有趣的事情，泰亨又突然想起今天集市上遇见的黑犬。  
泰亨边嚼边说：“爷爷，我今天...唔...在集市见到一只...唔很漂亮的黑狗狗”  
“啊真的吗？”  
“内，他很漂亮，也很温顺；下次见到他，我要邀请他来家里玩。”  
“哈哈哈，哎一古，做得好呀。泰亨儿跟它成为朋友了吗？”  
“内！我送了他一颗大草莓！” 泰亨骄傲地点头。  
“或许，可以带它回来养着吧？如果是没有主人的话？” 奶奶心里知道泰亨也很喜欢那只狗狗，向爷爷提议着。  
“真的吗？！ 真的可以让他跟我们一起生活吗？我的亲故？ ” 泰亨闻言眼睛都亮了，兴奋地看着爷爷。  
“那就，如果没有主人的话它会很艰难吧。泰亨儿下次遇到这位亲故，试试带回家里吧？泰亨儿就多了一个弟弟妹妹啦” 爷爷稍作思考，答应了泰亨和奶奶的提议。  
泰亨欢呼着，给爷爷奶奶夹菜，兴奋地摇摆。  
天伦之乐，如是而已。  
如果黑犬来到了家里，想必也会增添一份幸福呢。

接下来的几天，泰亨心里一直在想着那只漂亮又有灵气的黑犬，他好像得到了什么鼓舞一样，没有了懒洋洋无聊聊的样子。  
他会认真地写好暑假作业，那些试卷、观察日记、练习册，都用心完成着。他想着，我要把作业先做好，等狗狗来到家里，我就可以好好和他玩了，嘻嘻。  
冥冥中，泰亨好像确定他会再遇到那只漂亮的黑犬，并且他会跟着自己回家。

“要给他起一个名字呢...” 正在写作业的泰亨突然开小差，用笔抵住下唇开始思考给狗狗起什么名字好...  
泰亨回想那天初遇 —— 集市、红艳艳的草莓、草莓掉落一路滚滚滚、漂亮的毛色......  
“啊！就叫甜果吧！” 叮咚，泰亨脑中的小灯泡亮了。  
是因为草莓而结识的亲故，而且走之前我送给他一颗草莓，他也跟草莓一样漂亮呢，哎一古，叫甜果真的泰适合了呢。泰亨很满意这个名字，臭屁地摇摇头，又继续写作业。  
“甜果儿也会喜欢这个名字的。或许下次见到他我就直接喊甜果，他会有反应的吧！”  
就这样，泰亨断断续续地分神、集中注意力，又分神，再集中注意力，写着今日份的作业。  
调皮的风儿又鼓动起窗帘，无聊乏闷的暑假好像变得充实了起来。

写完今日份作业，泰亨决定去集市转转，看看能不能再偶遇甜果。

“泰亨今天要买草莓吗？” 水果摊阿姨叫住了第二次见面的泰亨。  
“嗯？您好。我今天不买草莓，嘿嘿。我今天来找我的亲故。” 泰亨跟阿姨问好，四方嘴又出现了。  
“泰亨跟他成为了朋友啦？做得好呢。” 阿姨好像知道了泰亨一莓定情的亲故 。  
“内，我想邀请他去我家玩，我想他会喜欢我们家的。” 泰亨恰信一搜地（有信心地）跟阿姨讲。  
“泰亨啊，你知道吗？每个人都会有自己的守护天使哦。”  
“嗯？守护天使吗？”  
“内，唔...也不一定是天使啦，所以准确来说是守护灵。他也许是以前的亲人，也许是灵体，或者其他灵物。”  
“哇，真的吗？” 泰亨瞬间有了兴趣，想听阿姨再讲讲。  
世间的灵与律，谁不会感兴趣呢？

“守护灵会给人庇护，趋吉避害。极少的时候，人们还可以看见甚至接触到自己的守护灵呢。” 阿姨继续说着。  
“那为什么会有守护灵的存在呢？”  
“因为值得被守护，又或者是自身的能量场吸引到的守护灵。有些人的守护灵从出生就会有，有些人是生平中遇到。”  
“守护灵会一直守护着吗？”  
“这要看守护灵的情况啦，他或许会离开。不过守护灵并非有求必应的神明，他更多的是默默陪伴，给予温暖的能量，也是值得敬畏的。”

“哦...” 泰亨认真地点点头，守护灵真的是很温柔的存在呢。  
“对了，泰亨今天不是要来找亲故甜果吗？或许可以带上一颗草莓哦。” 阿姨的建议让泰亨想起今天要做的正事。  
“真的吗？ 谢谢您！我会帮您向甜果问好的！” 泰亨高兴地伸出手，接过阿姨递过来的草莓。  
草莓在即将登陆泰亨掌上时，恍惚间，掉落了。

就像那天与甜果的初遇，草莓一路滚滚滚，碰到一只黑色犬足，停了下来，泰亨也停了下来。

这一次，甜果叼起那颗草莓，向泰亨走去，把草莓放到泰亨手里。  
泰亨蹲下，摸摸甜果的头，“甜果！我的亲故！嘭嘎窝哟（见到你很高兴呀）”  
甜果蹭蹭泰亨的掌心，尾巴摇得欢快，嘴巴咧开着，笑得很开心。  
“甜果，要不要去我家里玩？我家还有草莓哦，卡咋（走吧）” 泰亨挠挠甜果的脖子，起身带着甜果回家了。  
在路过水果摊时，泰亨跟阿姨打了声招呼，欢快地蹦哒蹦哒回家。尾随的甜果也跑起来，回头看了阿姨一眼，像是在道别。

甜果回到家里，果然爷爷奶奶也很喜欢他，摸着他说他漂亮。特别是那双灵动的蜜糖色眼睛，明亮又清澈，带着爱意般注视着眼前的人。  
“他的名字叫甜果哦！他是不是很乖，很有灵气？” 泰亨跟爷爷奶奶介绍着，带有一丝炫耀。  
“泰亨儿给它起了名字呢，呀它是男孩子呢，是泰亨的弟弟啦” 爷爷抱起甜果，摸了摸他的肚肚。  
“我会照顾好甜果儿哒！甜果儿今天跟我一起睡吧，啊，待会也要一起洗澡。” 泰亨抱过甜果，脸埋在甜果的后颈猛蹭，是有多喜欢这只漂亮的狗狗呀。

To be continued......

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，如果喜欢的话请在Kudo点个赞赞吧~  
> 老福特/微博同名：草莓味大米饭饭，欢迎来找我玩呀


End file.
